thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Signors Stalingrad
Signors Stalingrad is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute form Name: Signors Stalingrad (Sometimes referred to as Siggy by close allies) District: 3 Gender: Male Age: 17 Personality: Signors is a''' serious''' lad, and will always want to get any jobs over and done with, so that he can focus on what to do in his spare time. He never seems to laugh, or to smile, he just stares blankly, and will remain quiet unless he absolutely has to talk. He is like this with all people, even his friends. He seems unsociable, '''and is one of those people who will refuse to join the crowd, and just remain incognito. That being said, he does have a reputation for '''unorthodox behaviour every now and then. This is so he can calm down and relax, because he likes the sound of silence, to focus on memories of his sister, Hitomi. Height: 5,9 Appearance: Signors has bright orange hair, with brown-black eyes. He is never seen without stud earrings and will never take them out, because it's all he has to remind him of his sister. Signors Stalingrad.png Signors IRL.PNG Signors Anime.jpg Weapon(s): Signors prefers long distance, so he uses a spear. However, if he has to go up close, then he is more than likely to use a dagger. '''He might also use a few '''traps to help him catch his opponents. Strengths: Signors is very''' intelligent', and has an expertise with '''creating '''several items, whether they be mechanical or not. He also has the strange ability to '''confuse or distract' anybody through unorthodox methods, which may leave him enough time to escape or make a kill. Weaknesses: If Signors has an ally with him, he may not interact with them that much, since he has a lack of trust. '''He is also '''not that speedy. '''His biggest flaw is that he's '''too serious and could upset a younger ally. Fears: Even though he knows they're not real, Signors fears anything paranormal. Particularly ghosts. Training strategy: Signors will train at the survival stations on the first day, and move onto weapons the next. He will avoid contact with other tributes, even his allies, to remain under the radar. However, he will explain why he's ignoring his allies to them whenever they're alone together. Private Training Strategy: Signors will aim for a medium score. For this, he will spear a few dummies or holograms before setting up a few traps. He will then use some dummies to set off the traps, explaining how they work and how they're set up. Interview angle: Signors will be brutally honest with his answers to questions. Bloodbath strategy: Signors will go for a weapon, and hope that his ally will grab a backpack. Games Strategy: If Signors is in an alliance, he will suggest finding a good place to make camp and to set up traps near. Then he will point out where the traps are so that his allies don't get caught in it. Throughout the games, he will lay low and under cover with his allies, unless they're brutal killers or insane. But if he is a loner, he will do the same as if he were in an alliance, only there will be nobody for him to remind where the traps are but himself. Alliance: One or two other people, otherwise he can be a loner. Token: His sister's stud earrings. Backstory Trivia * Signors's name is a combination of signal and Norse code. Category:District 3 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters